Maybe We Can Make It
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Addison and Derek. One-shot because I was bored. Just read it, it's not that long. Reviews are really appreciated.


**I'm well aware that I should probably be updating one of my other fics, but this came to mind. I have chapters saved on my other laptop for those which still need bits adding and all that, so hopefully they'll be up soon. In fact, I plan to work on them once I've uploaded this, so wish me luck. Who knows, 2010 might become a year where I don't leave a FanFic for so long before updating it. It's already been pretty awesome.  
**

**It's nothing much. Just a one shot that I wrote the other day when I was bored. Review it, please?**

* * *

"Not now, Addison." Derek muttered as he lay on the bed in the trailer, staring up at the ceiling. Addison was standing at the foot of the bed, a mug of something in her hand as she looked down at her husband. Since he'd got in from work about two hours ago, he hadn't said anything other than to tell her to leave it. Of course, she knew that there was something bothering him and she hoped to God, that it wasn't anything to do with that pathetic little intern.

"Do you want a drink?" The red head asked softly, not wanting to push him too far. She kept her eyes on him, hoping for something other than a dismissal from him, but that was probably what she was going to get.

"No." Derek replied abruptly, instantly regretting being short with his wife. Tearing his eyes away from the spot on the ceiling to see Addison slowly turning away, one of his sweatshirts drowning her slender frame. "No, thanks." His tone was softer as he looked at her, she looked tired, exhausted even, and he knew that it was his fault. For the past week, he'd barely slept a wink and he knew that had kept Addison awake.

"Are you sure?" Addison questioned again, as she turned back to look at Derek who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tea? Coffee? Juju?"

Derek remained silent for a short while before standing up and turning to face Addison. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Derek, it's freezing outside. Can't we just stay in here, watch a movie in bed or something?" Addison suggested softly, unsure of Derek's reasoning for wanting to go for a walk all of a sudden. She stood there and looked at him, their eyes remaining on one anothers for a few seconds before she spoke again. "You want us to go for a walk."

No words came from his lips, just a simple nod of his head as he looked at his wife. He wanted to get out of the trailer for a while, and even though it would be surprising to so many people, he wanted Addison there with him.

"Let me get changed into something warmer." The red head answered, a small smile on her lips as she watched her husband move to get out a change of clothes for himself.

Pulling out a sweatshirt for himself, he threw it down on the bed along with a scarf, hat and a pair of gloves, before pulling out another hat and turning around to his wife. "What?" He asked as he saw her looking at him, but before he got a response, he pulled the hat onto her head, smiling at her as he done so. "You're less likely to complain about the cold now."

"I'll still complain." Addison answered softly, straightening the hat a little.

Derek chuckled softly before he brushed his lips against Addison's, reluctantly pulling away a few seconds later. "I don't doubt that at all."

All it was, was a kiss, but it just seemed so out of character for Derek, for him to smile at her the way he had done, then to kiss her. Well, it wasn't out of character for the Derek she once knew, but for the one she had grown so used to lately, it was out of character. The red head stood there and watched her husband as he got changed, unable to move from where she was standing. Five minutes ago, he didn't want to talk to her and now he was being the man she longed to have around. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek replied as he turned around and looked at his wife, who hadn't even started to get changed.

"Are you alright?" She hoped for a straight answer from him, she hoped for once he'd be honest.

Hesitating, Derek picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, looking away from Addison. "I've been better." Slowly bringing his eyes up to Addison, he saw the look on her face and it made his heart break. He knew she was worried that his suggestion of going for a walk would end up in an argument, but that was the last thing he wanted. "We'll talk, I promise. Get ready, and then we'll talk."

Addison nodded her head slightly, still unsure of whether to believe her husband or not about him talking, but she wasn't going to just leave him to go for his walk alone when there was that little bit of hope that he would actually say what was bothering him. The red head didn't take long to get ready, she wasn't going out to impress anyone, she was only going out because Derek had asked her to. Five minutes later and she stepped out of the trailer, pulling her gloves onto her hand to see Derek sitting outside just staring out ahead of him. "I'm ready," she whispered softly, closing the trailer door behind her.

Hearing his wife's voice, Derek looked up at her, smiling at her all wrapped up for their walk. "You definitely are." Standing up, he held out his hand towards Addison and gripped it tightly when he felt her place it in his own.

The couple began to walk away from the trailer, no words exchanged between the two of them. Addison kept hold of Derek's hand as she linked her arm with his slightly so that she was closer to him, grateful that he wasn't pulling away from her. She had no idea where they were going, but honestly she didn't care as long as Derek was there with her.

After they had been walking for about five minutes in complete silence, Derek knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Addison said something to him. Deciding that it was probably best if he started the conversation, Derek looked over at his wife who was walking along looking down at the ground. "Meredith kissed me." He didn't see the point in sugar coating anything, he was being honest with his wife and he also knew it wasn't going to go down well.

"She kissed you?" Addison asked instantly as she looked up from the ground to her husband. She wanted to be mad at him, she had every reason to be mad at him right then, but the look on his face, she couldn't get mad at him.

"Today, at work. She said she loved me and she kissed me." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Derek stopped walking and turned to face Addison as he continued to speak. "I'm not telling you this because I'm trying to hurt you or anything. I'm telling you this because I'm being honest, I'm trying to make this work." He took both of Addison's hands in his and laced his fingers with hers, not taking his eyes off of her.

Processing what Derek had just told her didn't seem to be happening, but she did know that he wasn't going anywhere. That he was still there, that he hadn't asked her to go for a walk so that he could end things. "I don't know what to say, Derek. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I'm not asking you to say anything, Addie. I'm telling you because I don't want you to find out from any of her friends who would make it into more than what it is. I'm telling you because even though we've both screwed up, I don't want that to happen anymore."

"Why did you ask to come for a walk to tell me?" Addison questioned curiously as she moved slightly closer to her husband.

"Because you can't really throw anything if you get mad while we're out here," he replied with a small smile on his lips.

Addison couldn't help but grin slightly at his words. "I wouldn't throw anything, anyway." Seeing the look she was getting from Derek, Addison nudged his arm slightly. "Shut up."

"Are we alright?" Derek asked softly, unsure of where things were with them.

The expression on Addison's face turned serious at Derek's question, and she shook her head slightly. "No, we're not. Not yet. But we will be. We'll be AddisonandDerek again." Leaning into her husband, Addison pressed her lips softly against his. It was a step in the right direction, they were talking. Derek was telling her things, maybe not something she wanted to hear, but it was a start.

When he slowly pulled away from his wife's lips, Derek smiled softly at her as he let go of one of her hands and slipped his arm around her waist. "AddisonandDerek," he whispered as he held his wife tightly against himself. It had been so long since he'd wanted to have her this close to him, but as he stood there, he didn't want to let go.

"Thank you for telling me what was bothering you." Addison said softly as she leant her head on his shoulder, burying it into his neck slightly.

"I should never have stopped." He stated simply, before pressing his lips against the top of Addison's head.


End file.
